The Brain Dead
by jordanshortman
Summary: My first story features the 5th Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa where they meet Austin and Ally and are drawn into a battle with the Ice Warriors who are trying to turn the human race into Zombies. Will Austin and Ally become fully fledged companions? Hopefully there will more stories.


The Brain Dead

Austin had noticed it from the moment he had woke up. People were acting different, they made decisions very slowly, their words were slurred. He walked to Sonic Boom, the music store practically owned by his best friend Ally. Ally was the one person in his life he really looked forward to seeing everyday. She was his helper, tutor, best friend. Girlfriend. He looked around Miami Mall and saw people moving slowly, their brains ticking over. The man who owned the kiosk 'Mini's' was struggling with giving out the most simplest of change, the customer having to think about taking the money. Austin stopped. This was creeping him out. He flicked his beach blonde hair so it fell back to the side and he rubbed his eyes just in case he was dreaming. When he took his hands away and his sight returned everyone was back to normal. People walking about, in and out of the various shops in the mall. The owner of Mini's giving the customer their change. Austin smiled, he must have been daydreaming.

High above the Earth satellites moved slowly around sending text messages to where they wanted to go, emails and phone calls. Then everything stopped only for a moment but long enough for things to stop. Phone calls were stopped, texts never arrived and emails would not send. No doubt NASA was going crazy not to mention the phone companies. Then very quickly an object moved stealthily across the satellites. The object was huge and resembled the shape of something put together in a hurry. It moved over the satellites creating a beam of light over them. It was scanning them. Then the ship continued to a station orbiting the earth. It manoeuvred around the station and engaged docking procedure. The ship was connected to the station and it was there to stay

Ally worked behind the counter at the music store Sonic Boom. The shop was owned by her father but she practically worked there every moment of her life. She was slim and had long brown hair which curled at the end. She had a very pretty face and wore a short denim waistcoat covering a short pink dress with black stripes across it. Around her neck she wore a necklace her friend Austin had given her which said her name, Ally across it. She was staring at her friends Trish and Dez. Trish was short and had long black hair and Dez was extremely tall and had ginger hair. They had both begun to act very strangely. They seemed to take forever to do anything. Ally had asked Dez to fetch her a CD off the shelf for a customer but he had taken forever to do it. Ally though he had frozen in mid walk so got the CD herself. Trish had been the phone to the head of Austin's record company, Jimmy Star. Trish's speech had begun to slur and then she had frozen. Ally was about to walk to her when a high pitched shriek came from the phone. She had just managed to turn the phone off when Trish, Dez and the rest of the customers in her shop snapped out the hypnotic state they were in. They were fine now so Ally had continued to work behind the counter. Her face was frowning as she tried to think about what had happened to her friends. Her frown turned upside into a large smile when Austin walked through the doors to the shop. A large smile swept across his face as Ally ran towards him and hugged him. Dez and Trish turned and smiled at their friends. Trish had known that they belonged together since forever and was so happy they were finally together. Then everything stopped. Everything except Austin and Ally. Ally let go of Austin and turned to face people in her shop, they were frozen. Trish was frozen with a smile across her face staring at what was Austin and Ally but was now a empty space. Dez was sat with a broken guitar in his hands, apparently he had decided to test the strength of his head against the wood of the instrument. Ally walked over to Trish and shook her hard. Trish's hair flew across her face but her smile stuck. Ally let Trish go and clicked her fingers in front of Trish still no response. Austin had gone to Dez he looked at his ginger friend and waved his hand through the air in front of him. Dez didn't flinch. Austin knew Dez was brain dead but this was ridiculous. Ally had noticed something. The only sound was of her and Austin trying to wake their friends. There was no bird song, no laughter, no cars, nothing. Ally ran to Austin and grabbed him by the arm. The tall man looked down at her as she buried her face in his chest. Austin could tell she was scared. Austin felt a twitch on his leather jacket and spun round revealing Ally's face to the terror that awaited them. Dez stood up and the guitar smashed to the floor. He moved his head fast so it snapped back into it's correct position. Ally looked at his face. From nowhere his eyes had gone a blood shot red colour his finger nails had grown to the length of talons. His voice snarled and growled as he stalked his prey. Trish was the same her mouth dripped blood and saliva. Everyone in the shop turned to face Austin and Ally who had begun to ascend the stairs leading to Austin and Ally's music room. The people in the shop were no longer people they were fully fledged cannibals Austin thought. Dez was the first to charge at the couple who spun and ran up the stairs. Dez seemed to fly up the steps after his two friends, blood flying backward out of his mouth. Trish followed Dez and stalked up the steps behind him. Austin launched Ally into the practise room, slamming the door behind him and locking him. He knew that wood would not those things that once were their friends out. He turned to face Ally and looked lovingly into her eyes. She walked towards him, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Austin did the same trying to comfort her. The banging on the door began to really erupt.

A wheezing-groaning sound came from a small corner of the Miami Mall as a small blue box bent reality to appear. It was called The TARDIS and was owned by a mysterious traveller known only as The Doctor. Currently in his fifth incarnation he wore Edwardian cricketing clothes and a strange stick of celery on his lapel that seemed to grow whenever he arrived anywhere new. He was travelling with his two friends, Tegan and Nyssa. Tegan was loud, bossy and Australian but she had a firm sense of right and wrong, something the Doctor respected. Nyssa was quieter than Tegan, everyone was quieter than Tegan, she wore a brown velvet top and trousers and was very good at all things scientific she had long brown curled hair. Tegan was the first to step out of the box wearing sandals a small top, black sunglasses and a frilly skirt.

"This is not Sulstress 3," she whined.

"What?" Came the male voice of the Doctor from inside the TARDIS.

"I said this is not Sulstress 3," Tegan shouted.

"Who sold what?" Answered the Doctor.

Tegan let a loud huff out and stormed back inside about to give the lecture about how he never got them to where they wanted to go. Nyssa stepped out and looked around, "She's right," Nyssa called, "This is not Sulstress 3."

The Doctor left the box stepping out into the sunshine, followed by Tegan who closed the doors to the old police box.

"How do you know this is not Sulstress 3? Sulstress 3 is a paradise planet for space faring holiday makers. It can have a few shopping centres if it wants to," stated the Doctor thrusting his hands into his jacked pocket and pulling out his hat before placing the hat on his head to cover his eyes from the sunlight.

Nyssa looked around trying to find something to prove to the Doctor that they were not where they were supposed to be but it was Tegan who found the proof.

"I suppose they have a 'Miami Mall' on Sulstress 3 do they?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well it might be a little hard to believe but it's entirely possible," the Doctor said, intent that he would not be proven wrong.

"Oh Doctor, we are on Earth," Tegan grumbled.

The Doctor ignored her and sniffed the air, "Can you smell that?" He asked.

"Yes I can," Nyssa answered, "It smells like iron,"

"Yeah," said the Doctor turning to look at Tegan. He gently smacked her arm with his hat, "Come on," he shouted running in another direction. Nyssa took of after the Doctor leaving Tegan standing by the TARDIS. Tegan could smell it. The sudden realisation of what the iron smell was hit her suddenly, nearly sending her flying backwards. Following the Doctor she charged after them shouting at them what the smell was.

Ally had run to the window and opened it. She was looking for a way down when she saw a strange man race past. Uncontrollably she hollered, "Hey! Up here!"

The man heard, stopped and ran towards them. Ally saw he was followed by a strange looking woman wearing brown velvet. They stormed into the shop, making the banging against the door stop. Austin walked towards the door and Ally ran to grab hold of his hand. If they were going to die they would die together. Austin lent forward and opened the door. Red blood handprints had been left staining the paintwork on the door. Austin and Ally walked over to the metal railings and looked over. A man wearing a cream jacket, trousers and jumper was at a standoff with whatever had been trying to eat the couple. The woman next to him was the first to notice Austin and Ally slowly descending the stairs. Nyssa glanced at them at and with her eyes sent them a look telling them to stop where they were. The Doctor had noticed to and looked directly at them causing the creatures to turn and look at the new arrivals. An Australian burst in the shop calling for the Doctor but was shocked into silence by the sight that greeted her. The creatures that had been Trish and Dez had had enough and charged at Tegan causing the woman to scream and run. Dez ran in-between Nyssa and the Doctor using his strength to force them out of the way. Dez pounced of the ground and flew across the room at Tegan. The Doctor and Nyssa hit the ground and turned to look at the frozen figures of the creatures. Tegan looked up and was as shocked as everyone else at the frozen flying Zombie. Austin and Ally flew down the stairs to help the Doctor and Nyssa up.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Doctor looking at Austin, Ally and Nyssa.

"Yes thanks," they replied in unison.

"I'm fine thank you," shouted Tegan angrily at the Doctor.

"Good, good," replied the Doctor.

The Doctor grabbed Austin's hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm the Doctor. You are?"

"Austin," Austin said, he indicated for Ally to come towards him, "This is Ally."

"Charmed to meet you both," said the Doctor looking around at the zombies.

The Doctor removed a set of small glasses from his pocket and placed them on his face he leaned in and began to study the creature that once was Dez

Commander Lskar moved onto the bridge. He was tall, mightily built and was scaly. He was and Ice Warrior and he commanded this entire squadron of Ice Warriors. On the bridge of the ice ship was lieutenant Isler who sat at the navigational controls. Behind the command chair stood a cloaked figure. The figure was slim and wore a bright red velvet cloak lined with fur and the brightest of diamonds. Lskar sat in the chair and flicked a switch with it's crab like hands, "Commander Lskar to all warriors, begin the invasion of the station," Lskar ordered with a certain degree of delight. A docking tunnel was released from the belly of the ship and smashed into the side of the station sending debris hurtling through space. Quickly an army of warriors armed to the teeth with all sorts of blades and weaponry stormed the space station. The air lock was blown out and the warriors raced through the station murdering and butchering anything and everything that stood in their way. Blood streamed down the walls, formed puddles on the floor. The screams of those who were dead or dying echoed out into space not that anyone could hear them. Watching the devastation on the main scanner located it the very front of the ship, Lskar laughed joyously, death with the thing he enjoyed more than anything else.

"Let the slaughter of earth begin!" Screamed Lskar with triumph.

Lieutenant Isler spun round on his chair and hissed with delight. The sound sickened whoever or whatever was wearing the cloak.

Austin had had enough, "Who are you?" he demanded hoping for a reply from the Doctor. The Doctor of course was ignoring those around him while he studied the form of Dez taking notes on a little brown notebook pulled from his pocket. Austin stared at him for seemed like an eternity and then gave up, obviously there was going to be no answer. Ally moved round to face Trish. Even the blood had frozen in thin air. She fought back tears as she flicked Trish's hair out of her eyes. Ally took a dead look in her friend's eyes and saw nothing but hatred and despair. Ally turned around hoping that if no one saw her face it would hide her tears. Nyssa barged past Austin holding another notebook and pencil taking notes. Austin had noticed that neither of them had looked up from their calculations or whatever it was on their notepaper. Tegan was the only one who at noticed Ally who had hid in the corner and moved over to comfort her. Perhaps she thought that as she was a woman she could provide some comfort that Austin could not. After all her aunt had been murdered at the hands of The Master and Tegan knew full well there may not be any hope of saving Ally's friends. The Austrailian was about to sit next to the girl when a sharp look from Ally sent her packing. Austin turned to face Ally and saw a tear rolling down her cheek. He ran over to her and lifted her up hugging her tightly. Ally looked down at him her tears hitting his face. "I keep thinking of happier times," she cried as she was put back on the ground,. "When we first met, Time's square, our first kiss, your song you sang me when we finally admitted our feelings for one another," Ally couldn't continue, tears poured from her face. Austin looked at her and then pulled her towards him and she cried quietly into his chest. Austin knew men were not supposed to cry, Austin Moon never cries he thought but this time he could not help it. He lowered his face into Ally's hair and wept.

The Doctor was still making calculations on the flying zombie so had not noticed the slow movement behind him. Tegan looked up and saw one the customer-zombie things move ever so slightly.

"Doctor," she cried, "We need to get away from here now."

By this time the Doctor and Nyssa had noticed the movement in the zombie they were studying. The Doctor grabbed Tegan and pulled her back, "Take Nyssa and head straight back to the TARDIS," he ordered. Nyssa moved round the outstretched arms of Dez, "What about you?" she asked anxiously.

"I need to finish up here and then I will be right with you,"

Nyssa was about to protest but was distracted by Tegan grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the music shop. Austin and Ally looked up and saw Nyssa and Tegan leave. They took one quick look at one another and both decided it would probably be best to stick with the new strangers. The held onto each others hands and ran after the Doctor's two assistants. Finally finishing the calculations the Doctor charged out the door and followed Tegan, Nyssa, Austin and Ally. Slowly at first, then getting quicker Dez leapt through the air smashing into the small brick duck pond outside Sonic Boom. All the zombies moved slowly and the sped up. A moment of disorientation followed allowing the original minds to take control then the feral minds took control again and the flesh thirsty creatures took control again.

Tegan, Nyssa, Austin and Ally were greeted at the TARDIS by the Doctor who had finally caught up with them. Ally still could not believe that a small blue box could be a spaceship but Austin brought it straight away. Ally's technical thinking was one of things Austin found so attractive about Ally. The Doctor unlocked the door and pushed Tegan and Nyssa in and then let himself in leaving Austin and Ally outside like a couple of abandoned puppies. The Doctor then burst his head through the small gap in the door and looked at the young couple, "Yes," he deduced before popping his head back through the doors. Austin and Ally looked at each other confused, shrugged and then went inside taking the yes as a invitation in. The young couple slowed down their fast pace when they entered the control room of the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside thought Ally as she looked around in total disbelief. Austin could not hide the smile that erupted across his face, "Wow," he sputtered, "This is amazing." The Doctor looked up at them and smiled.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," he said before burying his face in the series of buttons on the control panel. He looked up again and stared at Ally, "I did catch your name my dear," he said looking at Ally.

"Allison Dawson. My friends call me Ally," she replied.

"Well then Ally please push that lever," the Doctor said pointing to a red handled lever near Ally who pushed it in closing the doors.

Austin walked over to Ally and looked at the controls. The Doctor looked at him, "I'm the Doctor, This is Tegan and Nyssa," he said indicating to his two travelling friends.

"I'm Austin," The blonde boy replied looking at Tegan and Nyssa.

Ally continued to look around in slight disbelief at the interior of the TARDIS but finally excepted her surroundings when the central column started to move up and down.

Commander Lskar walked through the main doors of the space station his warriors had captured followed by Isler and the cloaked figure. In front of Lskar stood the final human members of the crew the warriors had just butchered. Lskar raised his arm and a weapon appeared in his pincer-like hands. He activated it somehow bending reality around one of the survivors of the station. He screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

"What have you done?" Screamed a female survivor rushing to the dead crewmen.

Another button was pushed on the device sent the woman to her death. Isler moved towards to the first officer and grabbed his arm. One swish from his sword sent the officer's arm flying off and splashing on the floor. The officer screamed in pain for a split second before the cold metal tip of a beautifully designed sword ripped through his flesh puncturing his heart. Blood spurted out of the wound spraying Isler in a red colour. Isler hissed happily. The cloaked figure looked away.

"We needed to show you what would happen if you don't obey ussssss," said Lskar with the typical snake like hissing sound on every "S".

The man who was left had once been a commander himself but was now just another warm blooded entity to the formidable form of the Ice Warriors.

"We need you to release the command codes of the satellites to usssss," Lskar boomed at the former commander. The former commander, once had been named Matt, now was a slave of the warriors so had no name, walked to the main computer bank and began to input numbers and letters.

"There you are," he sighed, "What are you planning to do?"

Lskar smashed his hand into the slave's face sending him flying across the control room.

"Ice Warriors do not have to answer to humanssss," Isler shouted, spitting as he talked at Matt who lay crumpled on the floor.

Lskar began to fiddle with the controls of the space station. From here he could control all of the satellites above earth. He could make them go into a higher orbit or crash to earth. He was going to do neither. He was going to make them form a cylindrical shape aimed at North America.

"Isler, the control cube please," he shouted.

Isler dropped the last surviving human to the floor and produced the perfect blue cube from a brown sack that had been brought on board by him. Isler handed the cube to Lskar who attached the box to a series of pulled out wires. The box began to hum with power. Unknown to Lskar and Isler the cloaked figure had wandered over to the human and handed him something. The human took it and put it in his mouth. A blinding pain formed in his throat and then he died. Lskar turned to face the screen that allowed his face to be seen everywhere on the station.

"The cube has been attached. Soon my warriors the Zray will be online and the domination of Earth will become a reality!" He shrieked with triumph. Isler hissed with delight and every warrior chanted Lskar's name. The cube continued to hum louder and louder the bright blue light continued to pulsate faster and faster and faster.

The cube gave the Doctor just the breakthrough he needed in finding out where the time freezing was coming from. The blue box convulsed violently as it shifted through time and space to arrive at where the signal was coming from. Unfortunately for the occupants of the police box they were flung violently to the ground as the TARDIS sped uncontrollably towards the space station.

The corridor the TARDIS arrived in was dark and cold. Ice cold. The police box blue seemed to blend in with the darkness but that was interrupted by a man wearing cream coloured clothing exiting the box. The Doctor took a deep breath in checking the air supply. Finally satisfied he called his friends who followed him out. Tegan placed her hands on her hips, "Great," she moaned, "Another dark and gloomy corridor."

The Doctor ignored her and turned to face the newest arrivals, Austin and Ally. Ally was the first out and she looked around in surprise as she felt the felling of the floor under her but still felt like there was nothing under her. Austin stepped out closing the door behind him, "Oh wow," he stated edging a little closer to a window displaying earth.

"It's beautiful," Ally said quietly as she stepped forward and looked out.

Tegan left the Doctor, Nyssa and Austin and Ally looking out the window and moved to what looked like a door. Next to the doors which looked like they slid open was a control panel. Instinctively Tegan pressed the buttons in order, 1234. All of a sudden alarms and lights started flashing. The noise made Tegan jump and she shoved her hands over her mouth to stifle a little scream. The Doctor rushed over to her, "What did you do?"

"Well I pressed the buttons to try and open the door for you," Tegan shivered.

"Thank you," replied the Doctor, "But next time kindly wait for me to asses the situation."

"Sorry," snapped Tegan sarcastically.

Nyssa looked out of a small window displaying a view into the rest of the corridor. She saw several large figures rushing towards them. Grabbing the Doctor and yanking him over the Doctor shouted for everyone to run and hide. The doors burst open catching the Doctor and Tegan off guard and sending them flying through the air landing inches away from the TARDIS. The Doctor went to drag Tegan up and run off when he felt the unmistakable feel of a cold blade poke into his back. Slowly the pair turned and saw the unmistakable bulky form of the Ice Warriors.

"You will come with usssss," said the lead warrior in a reptilian tone.

Nyssa, Austin and Ally charged around a corner before stopping. Nyssa turned to make sure her new associates were fine. They nodded and said they were fine. Nyssa moved them aside and looked down the corridor keeping an eye out for the Doctor and Tegan. Nothing.

"I'm going to find them," Nyssa said walking back down the corridor, "Don't move from here," she called back as she vanished into the darkness. Ally looked towards Austin and then looked down the other end of the corridor. Something caught her eye. Ally made up her mind and slowly wandered off down the corridor with Austin following.

Ally had finally found what had caught her eye. A cramped corridor that seemed to go out into space then entered another spaceship. Carefully she looked around at her surroundings and slowly entered the corridor. Austin still followed but walked into the back of Ally when she jumped backwards into him. Austin had heard what made her jump. When Ally had put her foot down on the tunnel it had creaked and groaned. He could have sworn that the tunnel moved down a little too. It was possible the tunnel had come lose. Slowly they both entered the corridor. They looked around at the corridor that engulfed them and looked out of the numerous windows that surrounded the walls. Ally looked down out of the window and saw space. Eternal, black space. Slowly they started to continue down the corridor and into the spaceship at the end.

Nyssa hurried through the space station. If it were not from the trail of destruction and the all too frequent shouts of protests coming from Tegan's mouth, Nyssa would have no hope of finding out were the Ice Warriors were taking her friends. Finally she stopped and started peering round the corner and looking in the bridge. Tegan and the Doctor were stood in front of the command chair facing what looked like the leader of the Ice Warriors. It looked like they were on trial.

The Doctor looked at Lskar who was trying to think about what he made of the new arrivals.

"What are you doing here?" Lskar demanded.

"We were originally on our way to Sulstress 3 when the TARDIS arrived on Earth," Tegan spurted the words out before she could think. The form of the Ice Warrior was terrifying indeed.

"TARDIS? Did you say TARDISSSSSS?" Lskar smashed his fist down on the side of the chair sending sparks flying.

"Yes…" Tegan shuddered.

"Then you are the Doctor?" Lskar asked staring at the Doctor.

"Yes," The Doctor replied.

"This is excellent," Lskar practically cheered as he stood up and walked towards the main control panel shoving Tegan out the way, "Everything has finally fallen into place. "How fitting that the Doctor should be the one who destroys his favourite planet."

"No!" Screamed the Doctor who marched forward to confront Lskar, "Are the Ice Warriors still not members of the Federation? Is this not against the treaty?"

"Pacifistsssss," hissed Lskar, "I am the leader of a group who think the Ice Warriors should revert back to their old ways of conquering civilisationssssssss."

"You revolting creature," hollered Tegan who marched towards Lskar, " Was it you and your warrior friends who turned the whole population of earth into zombies?"

Lskar leaned forward trying to intimidate Tegan who was having none of it, "Yessss. We froze the planet and stopped their higher brain functions turning them into creatures we are capable of controlling. By controlling Earth the people of the universe will have to listen to ussss and obey usssss."

Nyssa was listening so hard to what was being said in the control room that she had not seen Isler come up behind her. Slowly he reached down and grabbed and handful of her curled hair in his claw-like hand. Nyssa shrieked loudly alerting Lskar to her presence. She had hold of Isler's hand as he dragged her into the control room.

"I found the female lurking outside," Isler hissed.

Lskar looked quickly at the Doctor and then back to the captured woman, "Take her to the nearest airlock, if the Doctor does not input the command codes that I will give him, throw her out into space."

"Yes commander," Isler obeyed and began to drag the protesting Nyssa out of the room.

Tegan went to run after them but was stopped by Lskar who raised his arm who was holding a gun of some kind, "Isler, leave your communicator on. I want the girl to hear the Doctor betray her before she is forced into the cold depths of space,"

Isler nodded in agreement and then forced Nyssa out of the door.

Lskar turned to face the Doctor, "Shall we begin?" He asked.

Austin popped his head into the spacecraft they were just about to enter. He waved his hand at Ally allowing her to enter. The spaceship was illuminated a dark shade of green making their faces and bodies look green.

"Oh look Ally, I'm the Hulk," joked Austin who received a shove from Ally who was trying to ignore him. Ally wandered off into the ship, "Hey," shouted Austin, "Wait for me!"

The cloaked figure had left the control room and had followed Austin and Ally onto the ship. The cloaked figure was now behind Ally and it reached out, grabbing her by the mouth to cover her scream and pulling her backward into the shadows. Ally tried to pull away but the cloak fell away revealing a strange looking woman with a scythe attached to her arm. The scythe raised up so it was around Ally's neck to stop the young woman struggling. When Austin had moved on the woman let Ally go. Ally spun round, "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Madame Larsur. I have been planted aboard this ship by members of the Federation who want to expose this radical faction."

"You look just like those things that are on the station," Ally deduced.

"I am a female Ice Warrior therefore there is a slight difference in appearance," Madame Larsur seemed offended.

"Sorry," Ally whispered sensing the upset in Larsur's voice.

Austin came rushing back, "Ally. There you are I heard voices," Austin's voice trailed off as a scythe raised around his neck.

"Larsur, don't. He's my friend, he can help," Ally yelled making Larsur lower her weapon arm. "Austin, Larsur. Larsur, Austin," Ally said introducing each other to one another.

"How do you do?" Asked Austin.

Larsur didn't reply, instead she pulled the two back in the shadows as an Ice Warrior stalked past. Larsur sneaked out from the shadows, creped up behind the alien and stabbed it through the heart, or whatever an Ice Warrior had.

Nyssa was still struggling as they reached the airlock. Isler pushed her against the door and turned the communicator on. Nyssa heard the voices on the other end.

_Do it Doctor - - - _

_I can't. If I do you will control Earth and I can't let that happen - - - _

Tegan burst in.

_Please Doctor, Nyssa - - - _

Nyssa could hear the despair in Tegan's voice.

_Yes - - - _The Doctor said, _I do know - - - _

The beeping of the final few buttons burst through the communicator, "No Doctor!" Screamed Nyssa.

_I'm sorry Nyssa, I let Adric die, I can't let you go either - - - _

The final few bleeps of the communicator burst through. Silence.

Tegan spun on her heels and looked out the front window. She looked on in horror as the satellites around earth moved into formation. Tegan turned back to the Doctor in shock. The Doctor lent forward and breathed heavily. Lskar moved forward licking his lips, "Well done Doctor," he hissed.

Nyssa looked at Isler and tried to move away. Isler grabbed her wrist and swung her round so she smacked her head on the airlock. As she regained consciousness after a moment of blackness she saw him starting to open the doors. Slowly Nyssa crept up behind Isler and took the communicator, unfortunately for Nyssa Isler turned round and sent her flying across the corridor with one mighty punch from his arm. Isler did not know that Nyssa still had the communicator.

Madame Larsur hurried into the bridge of the Ice Warrior ship and signalled to Austin and Ally to flick every switch they could. She hopped that they would touch something that would send a signal to all the warrior Ice Warriors bringing them back onboard.

"Why are we doing this?" Ally questioned.

Madame Larsur answered without looking up, "If we can make every Ice Warrior on the station come back onboard we can set a self destruct program blowing the ship up and the Ice Warriors onboard."

"Oh," replied Austin, "You mean commit murder?"

"Humansssss…" Larsur replied turning to Austin and Ally, "If you don't want to do this then turn and run. I won't blame you."

Ally backed out of the bridge and took Austin's arm pulling him out with her. Larsur raised her arm and swiped it downwards destroying the control unit in front of her. Sparks flew out in every direction and an alarm sounded making Austin, Ally and Larsur run for their lives.

A light began to flash on Lskar's wrist unit. Lskar knew exactly what it was, someone was on his ship.

"Lskar to all warriors, attack the ship and find the intruders. When you find them, kill them. Ssssssslowly!"

The Doctor looked up, a look of shock across his face, "No!" He screamed.

"Why Doctor? Do you know the intrudersssssss,"

"No," The Doctor lied, "I think it would be best if YOU made them suffer,"

"You are correct. All units bring the intruders here to me,"

Isler heard the order but did not leave. Nyssa looked up and shakily spoke to the warrior. "You aren't going?"

"No," Isler hissed, "I want to finish you off."

Nyssa finally felt frightened as Isler hoisted her to her feet and dragged her to the airlock. Isler suddenly fell forward and screamed in pain. Nyssa felt the cold tip of a weapon of some kind touch her stomach. She looked down in horror thinking it had hit her as well. The scythe had pierced Isler through the gut and he was bleeding onto the floor. Nyssa looked up as she fell to the floor. Nyssa hadn't been stabbed but when Isler had sent her flying across the hall he had hit her stomach and severely bruised her. The Trakenite felt hands pull her up and drag her out of the corridor. What looked like a female Ice Warrior pressed some buttons and ran to where Nyssa had been dragged. Behind Larsur the door slammed shut as a sudden inrush of force pulled Isler out of the airlock and sent him hurtling out into space. Nyssa reached into her pocket and pulled out the communicator she had stolen from the now dead Ice Warrior.

"Doctor?" She asked

"_Yes - - -?"_

"_Isler is dead,"_

_Nyssa heard a lot of commotion coming from the device after she had said that. It was between the Doctor, Tegan and Lskar. Austin and Ally dragged Nyssa up who had hunched over and hauled her in the direction of the control room followed by Larsur._

_The Doctor placed the communicator on a work top and looked at Lskar, "Give up?" Asked the Doctor._

"_Never…" shrieked Lskar and hurled himself at Tegan grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. Tegan struggled and choked as she tried to break free. Lskar hurled her across the room at an angle that made her smack into a lot of computers before smashing to the ground. Lskar moved towards the Doctor menacingly._

"_Doctor!" screamed Nyssa as she stumbled into the control room._

"_Get down!" shouted the Doctor seeing Lskar turn round with a disrupter in his hand. Reality began to bend around some computer circuitry making Austin and Ally duck as circuits flew around. The Doctor threw himself at the commander but was knocked back by an elbow to the gut. Nyssa crawled across the floor as more sparks flew across the room. As she reached the Doctor she shouted, "It's pointless having a temper tantrum!"_

_Tegan opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by a shower of flames erupting from a computer board. Ally rushed over and helped her up but then was sent flying to the floor as the disrupter hit the wall behind them. The two women fell to the ground with a piece of bulkhead landing onto them. Austin cried out as he ran to them to help them up. When was Larsur going to make an appearance? Lskar continued to spin round blowing stuff up in a fit of temper. A loud explosion tore through the station sending it hurtling out of orbit and flying towards earth. Lskar turned round to see his ship explode into flames and debris. He screamed a few choice Ice Warrior words and then faced the Doctor holding the disrupter to the Doctor's face. Only the clip of a set of high heels made him turn to see Larsur standing in the doorway. _

"_You treacherous hag!" shrieked Lskar as he marched towards the female._

_Larsur smiled and kissed him on the lips, "You made an excellent opponent," she chuckled before smashing the scythe threw Lskar's body armour ripping his heart. Lskar crumpled to the floor as the scythe came out of his chest. The Doctor pulled himself up and greeted Larsur, "Thank you," he said._

"_I suggest you leave," Larsur demanded, "I will destroy this station as it hit's the satellites."_

_The Doctor looked over at Austin who had finally managed to pull the bulkhead off of Ally and Tegan. The Doctor rushed over to Nyssa and helped her up. Before they left the station the Doctor turned to face the female, "Thank you," he said again._

"_No problem Doctor. The federation would like to apologise for the trouble made by a handful of fanatics," she said sealing the door and walking over to the blue pulsating cube._

_The Doctor grabbed all his companions and hurried them over to where the TARDIS had been left. Quickly he unlocked the door, bundled all his associates inside and dematerialised the police box so that the corridor was left standing empty._

_Larsur pulled the last of the wires out of the fragile blue box. She walked over to the command chair and sat in it. She was in command. Only for a second but she was in control. She looked down at the dead body of Lskar and laughed as she hurled the blue cube at the floor making it shatter. Then the station exploded._

_The TARDIS landed back in Miami Mall a few moments before the station exploded. Austin and Ally were the first out followed by the Doctor, Tegan and then Nyssa. From where Austin was stood he could see the satellites form into the Zbeam pattern and a blue light erupt from the centre. Tegan pointed as the brain dead began to appear and stalk the new arrivals. Then a huge explosion sent everyone smashing to the floor. A huge fireball filled the sky as the station destroyed itself, Lskar, Larsur, the satellites and the Zbeam. Austin pulled himself up sliding his hair from his eyes. All the zombies had frozen again. He was about to say what they had done had not worked but then everyone changed. The blood vanished from their faces and the cannibalistic tendencies left them. There was a slight moment of confusion as everybody un-froze and began to look about at where they were. Ally saw Trish and Dez and ran over to hug them. _

"_Doctor? Austin asked, "What exactly happened?"_

_The Doctor looked down to face the blonde boy, "The female Warrior shattered the blue box. The blue box controlled the Zbeam. After destroying the Zbeam controller it imploded destroying everything Lskar tried to create."_

"_Oh," Austin replied still none the wiser._

_Ally had been hugging Trish for so long that Trish was struggling for breath._

"_My word, anyone would think you thought I had been dead!" Trish joked not knowing the truth. Dez had wandered over to the blue box standing in the corner and touched it. Instantly he jumped back as he felt it hum with power. This caught the attention of the Doctor who glanced over at him. Dez caught the Doctor's eye and backed away. Austin saw the glare the Doctor gave Dez and decided it was probably best to introduce the two of them to one another. "Doctor, this is my friend Dez. Dez, this is my friend the Doctor."_

"_Doctor?" Dez asked, "Oh I get it. You like that bloke off the TV!"_

_The Doctor thrust his hands into his jacket pockets, "Yes!" He chuckled not really getting the joke._

_Ally walked up and took Austin by the arm leaving the Doctor alone with Dez. _

"_What?" Austin asked._

"_I think we should go with them," Ally replied._

"_With who?" Austin asked arching an eyebrow._

"_The Doctor."_

_Before Austin could protest Ally had marched over to the Doctor who had been joined by Tegan and Nyssa just before they entered the time machine._

_Dez walked over to Austin, who looked surprised at Ally who had left him behind, "Where is Ally going?" Dez asked._

"_I don't know but…" Austin paused to think for a moment, "…I'm going with her."_

_Austin darted towards the police box and ran inside just as it vanished from existence. Dez stood there, mouth wide open in shock. Then he began to laugh. _


End file.
